KIZUNA 【ikatan】
by Muchii-san
Summary: Manusia akan selalu membutuhkan orang lain. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka tak dapat hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan manusia lainnya. Itu yang menjadikan suatu hubungan antar manusia terbentuk. Berasal dari kepedulian dan empati pada manusia lainnya, adalah resep yang sesungguhnya dalam menjalin suatu 'Ikatan'. Persahabatan 4 gadis SMA yang unik. Mencari pengalaman baru bersama. Untuk


**KIZUNA**

**【ikatan】**

**•**

**~ TERA's first story ~**

**a story by Faun22 《as Author》**

•

Dari ujung koridor sekolah, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan tengah menggendong tas birunya tersebut berjalan dengan tanpa keraguan. Terlihat segar wajahnya, setara dengan pagi ini yang baru saja turun hujan. Dia berjalan dan sesekali celingak-celinguk seakan tengah mencari sesuatu. Dia berdiri di depan salah satu ruangan.

'Ruangannya dimana ya kemarin? Masa iya aku lupa?' Batinnya.

Tanpa sadar, dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pelajar lain. Untung saja orang itu hanya menyenggolnya dan membuatnya sempoyongan sebentar.

"M-maaf, ya! A-aku harus pergi segera. Sampai jumpa!~"

Begitu saja orang itu langsung meninggalkan gadis itu yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Tung-- Yahh~ dia pergi terlalu cepat langkahnya. Padahal aku ingin menanyakan tempat kepala sekolah." Gumamnya.

"Permisi~"

Seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis lain menyapanya. Terlihat 4 orang gadis saat ini yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa kamu liat seorang pemuda yang baru saja lewat tadi?" Tanya salah satu gadis.

"Pemuda? Ohh~ yang berlari ngga jelas tadi? Dia baru saja pergi kesana--"

"Ok. Makasih infonya. Duluan, ya~" Sahut gadis lain.

Keempatnya pun juga ikut pergi. Mereka sepertinya mencari lelaki tadi yang entah pergi kemana.

"I-iya~"

"Hufh~ makin aneh aja orang-orang disini~" Gumamnya.

"P-permisi~"

Seorang gadis lain menyapanya. Kali ini dia hanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai earphone tergantung di lehernya. Cara menyapanya yang sopan dan blush di pipinya memberi kesan seorang gadis yang berwatak lembut pada dirinya.

"Ehh~ i-iya?"

"Kamu anak baru ya?"

"Ehh?~~ kok bakwan?!"

"Ehehe~ abisnya aku ngga pernah liat kamu disini sebelumnya. Oh! Kamu pasti mau nyari kelas kamu, ya?"

"Ehh~ ngga. Malahan aku lagi nyari kantor kepsek. Abisnya kemarin dia belum ngasih tau dimana kelasku."

"Kalo gitu, aku anterin yuk~"

"Ehh?~ o-oke~"

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh! Barusan aku ditabrak sama pelajar lelaki. Abis itu dia langsung pergi. Dia terlihat terburu-buru gitu~" Celoteh gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ohh~ Adrien, ya?~ dia emang gitu. Hampir tiap detiknya dia harus sembunyi dari pelajar-pelajar gadis lain yang mengejarnya. Dia sangat populer di sekolah ini dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya." Jelas gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Ohh~ gitu ya."

"Yaa~ kupikir itu wajar sih. Dia kan orangnya punya karisma yang tinggi, ceria namun kadang dingin, wajahnya juga cool, apalagi waktu dia memakai kacamata pas ada praktek di lab atau pas lagi selfie dengan teman-temannya. Dia sempurna banget~" Ketusnya tanpa sadar telah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ehehe~~ k-kamu barusan muji dia? Kamu juga suka dia ya berarti?"

"Erhh~~ EEEHHHH! Barusan aku bilang apa emangnya?! K-kamu dengar ya tadi?! Aku bilang apa tadi?!" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Eeee~ kita udah sampe di ruang kepsek ya?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"E-ehh~ i-iya. Sedikit lagi sampai. L-lewat sini!" Ucapnya yang langsung berjalan cepat menuntun gadis berambut hitam kr ruang kepala sekolah.

'Barusan dia kek panik gitu?' Gumam si gadis berambut hitam dengan tampang datar.

Setelah berlama lama lama dan lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dimana tertera tulisan 'Headmaster Room' tertempel pada pintu.

"Aku duluan ke kelas ya~" Ucap si gadis berambut pink.

"Iya~ Thanks dah nganterin."

"Ngga masalah. Dahh~" Ucap si gadis berambut pink perlahan meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Si gadis berambut hitam tersebut membalas lambaian tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Kimi no namae wa?"

Gadis berambut pink tadi kemudian berbalik.

"Watashi no namae Gissele, Clarissa Gissele." Jawab gadis berambut pink, bernama Gissele tapi terkadang dipanggil Risa.

"Salam kenal ya! Kapan-kapan ketemu di kantin!"

Gissele mengangguk dan kembali meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Kemudian masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah dengan percaya dirinya.

(In Another Side)

Nampaklah sebuah ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi didalam rak yang tertata rapi pula, terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih kebiruan tengah berhenti di depan salah satu rak buku.

Tangannya meraih sebuah buku dan mulai membolak-balik satu per satu lembar halaman pada buku yang dipegangnya. Tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin saat memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran buku tersebut.

Terlihat pula seseorang datang dengan membawa tumpukan buku pada kedua tangannya. Dia letakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya keatas meja penjaga perpustakaan di dekat pintu.

Matanya melirik kearah gadis yang tengah disibukkan dengan buku yang dibacanya tadi. Dia menghampiri gadis tersebut dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tumben pagi-pagi udah ke perpus?" Tanya pelajar tersebut yang diketahui adalah seorang pelajar laki-laki berambut coklat kepirangan.

"Ada ulhar." Jawab gadis tersebut tanpa menatap pemuda yang bertanya padanya.

"Sendirian kesini?"

"Ada semut di kantongku."

"Emang ulhar apa?"

"Ilmu Alam, abis itu jangan nanya lagi."

Gadis tersebut menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Ternyata dia duduk pada salah satu bangku dan membaca kembali buku yang dia bawa.

"Jutek banget jadi cewe~" Gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Kedengeran loh!~"

'Kuping korban gosip emang suka gitu.' Batin pemuda tersebut dengan tampang datar.

"Oh ya, sore nanti aku pulang agak sore."

"Peduli apa."

'Tanganku gatel pengen timpuk ini anak~'

Pemuda tersebut mulai sedikit geram dengannya. Tapi dia tak pedulikan itu dan mengelus dada.

"Emangnya~... Ada acara apa?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Yahh~ namanya juga ikut ekskul. Tadi sih si ketua mau ngajak dapat sebentar sih katanya. Mungkin gegara bentar lagi ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah."

"Lomba ya~ ekskul basket kan ketuanya...~" Gumam si gadis yang tiba-tiba melamun.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Pemuda yang bersama gadis tadi terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda lain yang menghampirinya.

"Loh, beneran disini ternyata?" Ucap pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

Mendengar suaranya yang nampak akrab dia dengar, si gadis yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari jauh mendadak panik tak karuan.

"Ryan? Ngapain kesini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

"Tadi aku nanya ke anggota tim basket lain kamu lagi dimana. Ada yang bilang dia liat kamu ke perpus, jadi aku buruan kesini." Jawab Ryan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Emang ada keperluan apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat sambil diam-diam melirik si gadis yang tiba-tiba membeku ditempat.

'Itu si Emma kok mendadak kicep gitu yak?~ Gegara ada ketua kah?' Batin si pemuda.

"Nanti abis pulang sekolah kan ada rapat klub, nanti bantuin aku buat seleksi anggota-anggota yang bakal ikut ke pertandingan antar sekolah Minggu depan." Ucap Ryan menjelaskan.

"Ehh~ seriusan perlu diseleksi?"

"Iya. Kita sudah menang berturut-turut di semua pertandingan basket sebelumnya. Tapi kuliat beberapa anggota angkatan sekarang udah ngga kayak dulu lagi."

"Itu sih tergantung orangnya." Gumam pemuda berambut coklat.

"Gimanapun juga mereka harus bisa siap buat pertandingan besok, apapun caranya. Aku percaya kamu bisa handle mereka nanti." Ucap Ryan sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat.

Si pemuda berambut coklat tersebut hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak meyakinkan.

"Kalo gitu, duluan ke kelas ya. Ketemu lagi abis pulang sekolah." Ucap Ryan langsung meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

Si pemuda tersebut menatap kepergian Ryan dengan suatu tanda tanya.

"H-hey~ Luca... ~" Panggil gadis yang ternyata bernama Emma dengan pelan.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Luca tersebut menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah~ aku merasa Ryan sedikit memaksa~"

Luca sedikit terkejut. Dia mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Cewe jutek kayak kamu gitu ternyata punya rasa kepekaan juga ya. Gegara banyak diem-diem ternyata nguping kayaknya."

"Kalo mau ke isekai sekarang tinggal bilang aja~" Ucap Emma menatap Luca dengan smirk.

"Wajahnya sans sebentar lah napa~" Ucap Luca dengan santai, padahal sebenarnya dia tengah menyembunyikan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran.

'Ini kalo ini anak bersatu sama ketua sih, fiks lah suram sudah rumah tangga mereka. Lahh~ ngapain aku peduli pula!~'

Luca hendak pergi, tapi tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak.

"Emma~"

"Ya?"

Emma menatap wajah Luca dari jauh. Luca tampakkan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menurutmu tadi Ryan maksain banget ya?" Tanya Luca dengan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Emma terkejut dan melirik kearah lain dengan ekspresi panik.

"E-em, w-ell... Iya s-sih menurut aku~ E-emang kenapa?"

Luca kembali terdiam.

"Ngga ada sih. Cuma nanya."

Luca langsung pergi meninggalkan Emma sendiri di perpustakaan yang tengah memendam kata-kata kasar dari lubuk hatinya.

'Kucing, jangkrik, kambing, macan, dasar kau monyet!' Umpat Emma dalam hati.

(In another side)

Gissele tengah dalam perjalanan ke kelasnya. Ditengah jalan, tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa tumpukan kertas digenggamnya. Alhasil kertas-kertas tersebut berterbangan dan mendarat keatas lantai.

Gissele dan pemuda tersebut segera mengumpulkan kertas itu kembali. Semua kertas terkumpul kembali pada pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf tadi aku ga liat jalan." Pinta Gissele dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ahh~ ga masalah kok, Gissele." Ucap pemuda bermanik coklat tersebut.

"Ketua OSIS Akhir? Maaf tadi aku benar-benar ngga liat ada ketua di depan!~"

"Ehehe~~ udah aku bilang ga masalah. Ngomong-ngomong kamu abis dari mana? Tumben udah mau bel belum ada di kelas?" Tanya pemuda bernama Akhir tersebut.

"Tadi aku--"

"Akhir?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain datang menghampiri Akhir dan Gissele yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Akhir pun menoleh pada pemuda tersebut dengab tatapan dingin tersebut.

"Ryan?"

"Pagi, Ketua Basket Ryan!~" Sapa Gissele.

"Akhir, dia siapa?" Tanya Ryan.

"Nahh~ kenalin dia Clarissa Gissele. Dia satu kelas denganku, menjabat sebagai bendahara kelas." Ucap Akhir mengenalkan.

"Hmm~ salam kenal kalo gitu. Panggil aja Ryan." Ucap Ryan sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Salam kenal juga, Ketua Ryan. Panggil aja Risa, tapi kebanyakan memanggilku Gissele." Jawab Gissele membalas jabatan tangan Ryan.

"Ahh~ aku lupa mau nganterin kertas tugas kemarin ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kalo gitu aku duluan ya~ sampai jumpa Ryan, Gissele!~" Ucap Akhir yang langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

Gissele mengulas senyum melihat Akhir yang mulai menjauh. Namun Ryan masih tetap sama dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Ryan justru memperhatikan Gissele yang selalu dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Kamu suka Akhir, ya?" Tanya Ryan.

Gissele mendadak membeku di tempat karena pertanyaan aneh Ryan.

"Ehh~ n-ngga lah! K-ketua kenapa nanya gitu?" tanya Gissele balik dengan gelagapan.

"Kuliat kayaknya kamu deket dengannya. Kusimpulkan kamu suka dengannya."

"Mana ada! Aku dan Akhir ngga ada hubungan semacam itu. Aku emang udah dekat dengannya dari kecil." Bantah Gissele menjelaskan.

"Berarti kamu kenal banget dengannya?"

"Udah pasti lah!~"

"Ohh, ya~"

Mendadak keduanya diam.

"Kalo dengan Adrien?" Tanya Ryan.

Gissele kembali membeku di tempat, bener-bener membeku.

"K-kok.. K-kok malah Adrien jadinya?" Tanya Gissele gelagapan tengah menyembunyikan rasa panik.

"Tau lah. Bocah itu kan famous banget di sekolah. Siapa tau kamu mungkin juga suka di--"

"N-ngga lah! Dia kan ada banyak perempuan di sekolah yang suka sama dia. Lagipula aku juga ngga suka cowo banyak dikejar-kejar cewe kayak gitu~"

"Ehh~ baru kali ini aku denger dari seorang cewe yang bilang sendiri kalo dia ngga ada rasa suka dengan pemuda terpopuler di sekolah."

"Udahlah, ketua Ryan! Aku pamit ke kelas! Permisi~"

Gissele bergegas meninggalkan Ryan dengan menyembunyikan blush di wajahnya. Sementara Ryan menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

'Kurang meyakinkan rasanya~' Batin Ryan yang juga meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri di beberapa menit sebelumnya.

(In another side)

Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat senada dengan manik matanya terlihat tengah disibukkan dengan buku laporan ditangannya serta sebiji pulpen yang dia mainkan.

Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri satu per satu tumbuhan di dalam kebun sekolah tersebut. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah pot yang berisi tanah yang basah tanpa suatu tumbuhan hidup.

"Kacang polongnya kok belum tumbuh juga ya?~ padahal udah seminggu dari sejak aku tanem~" Gumamnya bertanya-tanya.

Dia letakkan buku dan pulpen yang dia bawa keatas rerumputan. Dengan tangan kosong dia garuk tanah didalam pot tersebut. Diambillah sebiji benih yang cukup aneh untuk disebut biji kacang polong.

"Warnanya udah ijo, bener kan? Tapi kok ada 4 lubang ya di tengahnya? Apa dimakan ulet ya?~" Gumamnya.

Kresk!!

Mata gadis tersebut melirik kearah semak-semak dibalik pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Diperhatikannya terus semak-semak tersebut.

Kresk!!

Semak-semak itu kembali bergerak-gerak. Diambang rasa penasaran, gadis tersebut memberanikan dirinya untuk memastikan ada apa dibalik semak-semak tersebut.

Tangannya perlahan mulai menyibak dedaunan dari semak-semak tersebut. Lalu betapa terkejutnya dia. Seekor kucing tengah santainya menikmati ikan hasil nyolong di kantin malah diganggunya.

"Kawaii!~ Come here, Neko-san~"

Tiba-tiba kucing tersebut ketakutan saat gadis tersebut hendak menariknya keluar dari semak belukar karena ditakutkan ada duri yang melukainya. Kucing tersebut pun memanjat pohon di sebelahnya.

Gadis tersebut memperhatikan kucing tersebut diatas pohon yang terlihat ketakutan, ketakutan kareba tahu cara naik tapi kesulitan untuk turun kembali.

"Ehh~ Be carefull, Neko-san! I'll help you!"

Gadis tersebut berusaha untuk memanjat pohon tersebut. Dalam hitungan 10 detik dia sampai diatas batang pohon kucing itu berdiri.

"Huh~ agak tinggi juga sih. Ha! Come here, Neko-san~Don't be afraid to me, everything will be alright~"

Perlahan kucing itu merasa yakin bahwa gadis di depannya bukan pemilik asal ikan yang dicurinya, lalu dia menghampiri gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut pun berhasil menggendong kucing tersebut.

"Nice, Neko-san. Sekarang kita turun ya~"

Kucing itu mengangguk seakan mengerti. Gadis tersebut terdiam sejenak, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wait a second, Neko-san~ how to turun of this tree?"

Dia dan kucing tersebut terdiam kembali, hampir beberapa menit mereka membeku diam diatas pohon.

Dari sudut lain, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan santainya dan tak sengaja lewat di depan kebun tersebut.

"TOLOOOOOONNGGG!!!"

Refleks pemuda yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan tersebut yang begitu keras.

"Apaan tadi?! Gelombang meteor garden yang jatuh ke bumi?" Gumamnya

Spontan pemuda tersebut berlari kearah sumber teriakan. Dia sampai di depan pohon, tapi tak ada orang disana. Dia sempat mengira pohon di depannya tersebutlah yang berteriak karena tak tahan dengan kenyataan pahit yang dia akan alami jika hidup di negara barbar ini.

"Siapa sih yang teriak tadi?" Gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Oi yang dibawah!"

Refleks pemuda tersebut mendongak keatas. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah memeluk erat seekor kucing dan panik berteriak-teriak diatas pohon.

"Kamu ngapain nongkrong diatas!" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Salahin Neko-san!~ dia ngga bisa turun dari sini, jadi aku tolong. Tapi aku ngga tau cara turun!~"

"Yaudah, lompat aja lah~"

"Tinggi tau!"

"Pohon 4 meter dari tanah dibilang tinggi?" Umpat pemuda tersebut dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mmm~ ok, aky lompat nih, bareng Neko-san~ tapi tangkep ya!"

"Ehh?~"

"San~... "

"E-ehh, bentar!?"

"Ni~... Ichi~... Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya!"

BRUKK!!

Suara jatuh yang cukup keras pun terdengar.

Gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya saat jatuh mendarat di sebelah pemuda tadi yang ikutan terkapar. Gadis tersebut kemudian membuka kembali matanya lalu segera memeriksa keadaan kucing yang dia peluk sedari tadi.

Syukurlah, sehat walafiat.

"Yokatta, Neko-san~ kamu selamat~"

"Tolong abis itu segera menyingkir dari atas tanganku~"

Gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Berbaringlah seorang pemuda dengan manik mata coklat berambut coklat pirang yang sepertinya menahan rasa kram pada tangannya karena tertimpa tubuh gadis yang jatuh di depannya.

Spontan gadis tersebut bangun dan membersihkan debu pada seragamnya. Pemuda tersebut perlahan bangkit dengan rasa kram pada tangannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya si gadis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda tersebut meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ngga usah. Ku bisa sendiri~" Jawab pemuda tersebut menolak sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

"Bilang aja lah kalo butuh bantuan!~" Sahut gadis itu kembali, sambil menarik tangan pemuda tersebut.

Naasnya, itu tangan yang tengah kram tadi. Alhasil si pemuda berteriak di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam karena tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah teriakan pun. Pemuda itu pun segera bangkit agar tak bertambah rasa sakitnya dari gadis tersebut.

"U-udah cukup. Makasih~" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada pelan.

"Ehh~ kamu mendarat dimana sih? Liat nih rambutmu."

"Rambutku kenapa?"

"Warnanya coklat."

'I want to say kasar!~' Umpat pemuda tersebut dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mengelus rambut pemuda tersebut, dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Rambutmu ada seresah nya nih~ bentar lagi rapi~"

Dia selesai merapikan kembali rambut si pemuda tersebut.

"Yosh! Finish!" Ucap si gadis sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Si pemuda hanya mengulas senyum tipis padanya.

"Luca, itu kamu bukan?"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari balik pohon. Keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan manik mata kuning dan memakai kacamata tersebut dari balik pohon.

"Loh, Adrien? Kamu ngapain kesini?"

"Kamu sendiri ngapain kesini?"

"Napa jadi balik nanya."

"Ok~ well... Tadi pagi aku dikejar-kejar sama cewe-cewe terus aku sembunyi disini. Kalo kamu ngapain kesini? Bareng si Thia pula."

"Thia? Maksudmu ini anak, namanya Thia?" Tanya Luca.

"Yosh! Kenalin aku Thia! Nama panjangku, Athiaaappp!!"

"Ini anak apa emang suka begitu?" Bisik Luca ke Adrien.

"Dia emang gitu anaknya, susah dikontrol. Dia ketua Gardening Club disini." Ucap pemuda dengan manik kuning yang bernama Adrien tersebut.

"Terus membernya kayak gimana kalo keduanya udah kayak begitu?" Gumam Luca.

"ADRIEENNN!!"

Suara teriakan dari kejauhan pun terdengar. Adrien langsung panik seakan akan terjadi film 2012.

"Nice lah! Itu semut-semut pada datang lagi. Kalian bantuin aku dong buat sembunyi!" Pinta Adrien.

"Kek gimana caranya?" Tanya Luca.

"Apapunlah cepet lakuin!"

Para cewe-cewe yang mengejar Adrien sedari pagi pun tiba di depan kebun. Mereka hanya melihat seorang Thia yang tengah menyiram tanaman sementara sebelahnya ada pula seorang Luca yang terlihat sedang sibuk menata tanah di dalam pot. Where's Adrien hide?

Adrien sembunyi di belakang mereka karena tak ada tempat lain.

"Kalian liat idolku Adrien ga?" Tanya salah satu cewe.

"Adrien tadi disini. Tapi sekarang dia udah pergi. Pulang katanya karena lupa ngasih makan Neko-san." Jawab Thia.

"Ohh~ ok, makasih infonya."

Cewe-cewe tersebut pun mulai pergi menjauh. Ketiganya menghela nafas. Adrien keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hufh~ gud lah kalian!~"

"Yosh! Keysip lah!"

"Btw, kita kelamaan disini tiba-tiba bel malah berbunyi." Sahut Luca.

"Eh, iya juga ya." Gumam Adrien.

"Ehh~ aku ada ilmu racik ramuan pagi ini. Duluan ya! Bay Adrien, Lulu!"

Thia pun meninggalkan keduanya yang masih di kebun.

"Namaku Luca!~" Gumam Luca dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh, tapi... Kamu kok kenal dia? Kalian sekelas?" Tanya Luca.

"Ohh~ aku kan ketua klub drama dan fotografi. Kita pernah mengadakan rapat antar ketua klub, dan dari sejak itu aku kenal Thia dan ketua klub lain misal Ryan dari klub basket dan Akhir si ketua OSIS sendiri." Ucap Adrien menjelaskan.

"Gitu ya~"

"Yaudahlah, yok balik ke kelas." Ucap Adrien meninggalkan Luca yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Thia yang mulai menjauh.

"Luca, kamu ikut or ngga!" Panggil Adrien.

"Hmm~ iya! Kususul nih dari belakang."

Luca pun mengikuti Adrien di belakang sambil terus memikirkan gadis yang baru saja liat tadi.

'Aku kayak pernah liat itu anak~ dimana dan kapan ya?~'

CHAPTER PROLOGUE

《finish》


End file.
